1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an support assembly for a portable computer and, more particularly, an support assembly utilizes a magnetic device to engage the portable computer each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Tablet PC (Personal Computer) have several desirable characteristics, such as portability, good performance, extending capacity, a smaller size and a lighter weight. However, compared to a standard computer, the tablet PC has simplified functionality. By connecting to an extending base, a greater number of functions may be extended. Furthermore, when a user desires to use the tablet PC as a desktop PC, the user needs to find an containing base to contain the tablet PC. The containing base contains the tablet PC at a desirable, ergonomically designed angle so that the user may operate the tablet PC with the maximum of comfort. In other words, the containing base is a very important containing element for the tablet PC.
Generally speaking, an support assembly (a support base or a extending base) for the tablet computer is a mechanical device to provide a mechanical engagement. There are, however, several disadvantages to such a mechanism. For example, in order to provide the mechanical engagement, the mechanism may have a very complex structure, and if one part of the structure is broken, the entire mechanism will be inoperable. Furthermore, since the mechanical structure of the support assembly always contains numerous parts, the support assembly assembles in a complex process, which induces a high manufacturing costs. In addition, a mechanical structure is more complicated to operate when disengaging the tablet computer from the support assembly.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved containging assembly between a tablet computer and the extending base.